El poder de la amistad
by Taoshira
Summary: Los Sombrero de Paja se encuentran con nuevos adversarios lo bastante fuertes como para hacer que Luffy luche con toda su fuerza.quizá ponga un NamixLuffy.


**Un secreto**

Tac, tac, tac. El sonido de los tacones de unos zapatos de mujer. Toc, toc, toc. El sonido de muchos zapatos de hombre corriendo a igual velocidad que los de la mujer. Esos zapatos de mujer, correspondían a Nami, que estaba siendo perseguida por unos piratas enemigos. Nami, correteaba por las calles solas y, en la noche, oscuras.

Eran calles bastante pequeñas y Nami encontró una callejuela escondida y entró. Allí había unas cajas grandes, cubos de basura y bolsas de basura que se encontraban fuera del cubo. Nami se acercó rápidamente a una de las cajas y le quitó la tapa de madera que estaba en muy mal estado, seguidamente, levantó una de las piernas y la depositó lo más rápido posible. Al igual hizo con la otra y ya casi estaba dentro de la caja, solo le faltaba acurrucarse, y así lo hizo, pero al ver que la podrían descubrir fácilmente cogió la tapa y se la puso por encima.

Desde dentro oyó que llegaban los enemigos que la buscaban. Los enemigos eran de la tripulación de El Diablo, una nueva tripulación pirata muy sanguinaria. Aún recordaba cómo Luffy había hecho que se enfadaran y lo que luego pasó.

_**Flash back**_

Era una tarde veraniega y Nami reposaba en una hamaca en la cubierta del barco mientras Sanji cocinaba, Zoro, para variar, entrenaba, Ussopp contaba historias a Chopper, Robin leía un tocho de libro y Luffy observaba las olas sentado en la cabeza del carnero. De repente, apreció una figura que pertenecía a un barco. Al ver eso, Luffy, con todas las fuerzas que sus pulmones le daban gritó:

-¡¡¡¡¡UN BARCO!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡ No sé si es pirata pero da igual porque necesitamos comida!!!!!- dijo señalándose la barriga y gritando casi al lado de la oreja de Nami. Y era bien cierto ya que llevaban un buen tiempo sin comer prácticamente nada por culpa de la avaricia de Luffy.

Al cabo de poco todos se encontraban en la cubierta del barco y Nami ordenándoles para dirigir el barco hacia el lado correcto y poder abordar sin problemas.

Cuando por fin se hallaban frente al barco pudieron distinguir la bandera, la cual llevaba unos cuernos que simbolizaban, claramente, el diablo. Luego empezaron a distinguir los tripulantes del barco. Uno era grande y corpulento, el pelo era de color lila ofuscado y tenía dos pistolas que relucía en el cinturón. El otro que estaba a su lado, era también corpulento pero de pelo tenía un color azul oscuro y no llevaba espada, sino, una especie de cuerda, recogida como si fuera una serpiente, y también lo llevaba en el cinturón, la verdad es que tenían toda la pinta de ser hermanos. Después, los de Luffy, se fijaron en otro de los tripulantes, esta vez se trataba de una mujer. Esta mujer era rubia y tenía los ojos azules brillantes como perlas. Otro de los chicos de la tripulación extraña era un chaval. El chaval llevaba unos pantalones anchos con muchos bolsillos, tenía un pelo de color castaño y lo tenía para arriba (Ya sabéis: punkie) y unas… ¡Cadenas atadas al cuerpo! Entonces no era de la tripulación. Quizá lo habían secuestrado… el caso es que habían muchos más que eran más simplotes y a los que no les daban importancia y de repente, salió un chico de una de las puertas del barco. Todo el mundo se giró a verle y realmente valía la pena. Era un chico muy guapo, alto, con un cabello tan rubio, tan rubio que parecía brillar y unos ojazos de color verde esmeralda precioso. Parecía que era el capitán porque toda la tripulación callaba como esperando a que él dijera algo. Y efectivamente se confirmó cuando uno de sus de tripulantes le llamó "Capitán Diablo". El capitán se acercó al Going Merry y se los quedó mirando ya que sin darse cuenta ya estaban al lado del barco contrincante. Y al darse cuenta, una gotita y una expresión de incredulidad llenó sus caras.

-Esto… buenos días amigos.- dijo Ussopp- Por casualidad no les gustaría colaborar con una de las expediciones que organizamos mis compañeros y yo, ¿no? Es que nos falta… ¡Gente!- dijo con una sonrisa falsa llena de miedo.

¬¬Todo el mundo ponía esa expresión, incuso los del mismo barco. Hasta que Nami hizo una señal que todos muy bien se conocían, sobretodo Ussopp. ¡La señal de huida! Eran todos unos profesionales, porque si no lo hacían Luffy lo echaría todo a perder y ya tendrían otro problemón que solucionar con unos tipos gordos.

ò.Ó-¿Por qué habéis hecho eso?- Preguntó Luffy, que era el único que no conocía el plan de emergencia. Todos simulaban no haber oído lo que había preguntado haciendo sus cosas habituales.

Al cabo de un rato un sombrero de paja puesto encima de la cabeza de un chico de goma, se dirigía a las velas y… ¡Chas! Las desplegó reluciendo la negra bandera de la calavera. Y, al instante, el barco se empezó a mover pero en unos segundos se paró otra vez con un "clonc". Y una cabecita sorprendida miraba una cadena que se sumergía en el mar.

-Lo siento pero esto no te ha salido bien… ¬¬.- Efectivamente era Nami que se había despertado por el ruido.

-Ah! – hizo Luffy al descubrir a Nami observándole desde una habitación que tenía las luces encendidas y, que por tanto, dejaba ver perfectamente a los dos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Al cabo del rato estaban todos reunidos en la cocina para hablar con Luffy. Bien, todos excepto Zoro, que no había Dios que le despertase.

-Oye, Luffy, sabemos que tú no eres de los que huyen, pero…- dijo Nami intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

-¿Pero tienes miedo de esos tipos y no quieres acercarte por si son peligrosos?- dijo Luffy sin inmutarse, como si le hubiera leído la mente. Y, aunque Nami sabía que había acertado de lleno, no lo aceptó y le dio una buena zurra.

-NO. Lo que te estaba intentando decir, cabeza hueca, es que no podemos meternos en otro problema con piratas monstruosos.

-Pero es lo que debemos hacer, ¿O es que no somos eso: piratas?

Todos callaron avergonzados. Era cierto, eran piratas, y no era justo que Luffy fuera el único que lo viera de esa forma.

Al final todos concluyeron que tenían que ir a pelear como los piratas que eran. Así que elevaron el ancla y se pusieron en marcha.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pasaron los días y llegaron donde estaba el barco pirata del rubio. Pararon justito al lado y a Luffy le vino una estupenda idea de bombero.

-¡Eh! Vosotros los que estáis ahí dentro divirtiéndoos os venimos a robar comida, ¿Vale? Y no hace falta que salgáis a comprobar nada que nos lo llevamos todo.-gritó y acabó dirigiéndose a sus compañeros- ¡Ala! Ya he avisado. Venga vamos a buscar comida.- Una gotita cubrió la cabeza de todos.

-¿PERO QUÉ HAS HECHO, ANIMAL?- chilló Nami furiosa dejando a Luffy un poco asustado. De la puerta salieron un montón de tipos y la cara de Luffy se iluminó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no atizaba y eso le ponía nervioso.

-¿Quiénes sois?- preguntó el rubio, que acababa de salir por la puerta.

-¡Piratas!- dijo Luffy orgulloso.

-¡Vaya! Resulta que nosotros también lo somos y estamos un poco hambrientos desde hace unos días ¿que nos prestáis comida?- eso último lo dijo con un tono irónico sabiendo que la respuesta era no y que ellos la iban a coger por la fuerza.

.Pues no sé qué comida va a ser como no sea las algas de debajo el barco- dijo Sanji.

-¿Qué? ¿Tampoco tenéis nada de comida?

-Lo has captado- dijo Sanji con mucha ironía.

-Oh… vaya… -.-. Pues yo tengo mucha hambreee. T.T

-Oye- dijo Luffy sin mala intención.- ¿Qué es eso que tenéis allí?

-¿El qué?- dijo el rubio.

Eso.- señalo Luffy.

-¿Pero qué es eso?

-Pues eso.- dijo volviendo a señalar.

-¿¡Pero que es, te digo!? ¿O es que no sebes su nombre?- dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ese niño de las cadenas.

-¡Ah! Es nuestro prisionero.

-¡Mentira! Me prometisteis que me soltaríais si cumplía bien la misión que me mandasteis.

-Je je. Cierto. Pero cambié de opinión.- Luffy se enfadó. Sin ninguna explicación, sin ningún motivo concreto, se enfadó. El lo que más odiaba era la gente que trataba mal a la gente porque sí y la gente que no cumplía sus promesas por tontas o absurdas que fueran.

-Eso no se hace.- dijo Luffy aguantando la rabia.

-¿El qué?- dijo el rubio.

-No cumplir las promesas que se hacen es algo de cobardes.

-¿Qué has dicho?- el chaval que estaba prisionero se quedó pasmado al ver que un completo desconocido lo apoyaba y, también, sorprendido de la valentía que tenía de hablarle así a alguien que estaba rodeado de compañeros que, sin duda alguna, lo ayudarían en cualquier batalla. Y eso lo emocionó.


End file.
